Bloonbot Prototype
The Bloonbot Prototype is an unlockable boss who can be summoned by activating a Bloonbot Core. Unlocking the Boss Popping Lead Bloons and Toaster Bloons has a low chance of dropping a Bloonbot Part '''(0.05% for Lead, 1% for Toaster). Collecting 100 Bloonbot Parts will grant you the option to create a '''Bloonbot Core. Activating a Bloonbot Core on a round before round 80 will sell all your towers at the end of the round and replace the next round with Bloonbot Prototype. Abilities Bloonbot Shield (Passive): Instead of floating down the track like a normal Bloon, the Bloonbot Prototype floats around above the track, never actually leaving through the exit. The Bloonbot Prototype is unable to be targeted while floating and does not take damage while this ability is active. The Bloonbot Shield is deactivated whenever the Bloonbot Prototype uses an active ability, for the duration of the ability. Bloon Rally (Passive): All rounds, starting from round one, automatically spawn during the boss fight. This means that the fight gets harder the longer the boss fight takes. Tower Swap: Uses its two arms to swap the location of two towers. This is the most frequently used ability and the swaps take one second. Towers cannot attack mid-swap. Bloon Armourer: '''Flies to the beginning of the track. All bloons that spawn while this ability is active gain a 2 HP shield for the current layer. Said bloon is also immune to Lead while the shield is up. Lasts 5 seconds, or until 500 damage is taken from the start of the ability. '''Track Skip: Flies down to the track and links two random far away segments with its arms. Bloons can then float across Bloonbot Prototype to later in the track. Lasts 7 seconds, or until 500 damage is taken from the start of the ability. Cannot link two seperate tracks together. Bloon Generator: Flies down to the middle of the track and summons 5 Pink Bloons per second from the crystals on its arm. If there are multiple tracks, it prioritizes the longest tracks before picking a random track. Lasts 5 seconds or until 200 damage is taken from the start of the ability. Precision Strike: '''Takes 1 second to channel a laser strike from its arm crystals that deals 7 damage to the weakest tower on screen. The strike is cancelled if it takes 100 damage from the start of the ability. Abilities Used While Below 3000 HP When Bloonbot Prototype goes below 3000 HP, he replaces all his active abilities with new ones. All passive abilities are kept. '''Tower Swap Mk. II: Same as tower swap, except it happens twice as fast. Towers who are swapped fire 50% slower for 5 seconds. Track Skip Mk. II: '''Same as track skip, except Bloonbot Prototype dodges 30% of shots during the ability and Bloons floating across Bloonbot Prototype move 50% faster. '''Bloon Buffer: '''Rises above the track and applies the same shield to all bloons every 0.4 seconds (the shields stack!). Lasts 3 seconds or until 200 damage is taken from the start of the ability. '''Bloon Devourer: Flies to the end of the track (prioritises long tracks on multi-path tracks) and opens a chamber on its body. Bloons on the path move 300% faster towards it, but instead of leaking, they are destroyed and their remaining RBE is added on to Bloonbot Prototype's health. Lasts 10 seconds, or until it takes 1000 damage from the start of the ability. When the ability deactivates, Bloons further than 80% along the track are knocked back to 80% of the track. Arm Smack: Smacks towards a tower with an arm, dealing 3 damage to all towers in a small area (100px radius). Takes one second for the arm to smack down. Mass Strike: Channels for 5 seconds, firing a 7 damage laser at a random tower every 0.5 seconds. The ability is cancelled if it takes 300 damage from the start of the ability. Sap: Absorbs 1 health from a random tower every 0.5 seconds, gaining 100 HP per health point drained. Lasts for 5 seconds, until the tower is dead, or until it takes 200 damage from the start of the ability. Big Bloon Summon: Flies down to the middle of the track (prioritises longest path) and channels for 5 seconds. After the channel, a MOAB is spawned in the middle of the track. The channel can be cancelled if it takes 500 damage from the start of the ability. The channel time is reduced by 1 second every time the ability is cancelled, to a minimum of two seconds. Rewards *Monkey Money: 4000 for first defeat + 300 per track difficulty (beginner = 1, intermediate = 2, etc) + 500 per difficulty (easy = 1, medium = 2, etc) **Subsequent defeats do not give the 4000 MM bonus, but still give MM based on the track and the difficulty. *An achievement worth 25 Awesome Points *5 Refined Bloonbot Parts. **Refined Bloonbot Parts can be sold for 50 MM each. **You can craft Refined Bloonbot Parts with 5 normal Bloonbot Parts. **New Bloonbot Part drops have a 10% chance to be replaced with a refined Bloonbot Part. Trivia First conception of 2018? First conception of 2018. Doue (talk) 06:11, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Category:Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Immune Bloons